MY LOVE IS WEREWOLF
by BearBunny
Summary: CHAPTER 2. Mereka saling menutupi perasaan masing masing, namun harus terikat oleh pekerjaan dan tali persaudaraan. Ketika perasaan takut kehilangan itu muncul, apa yang harus mereka lakukan ? Membuat jurang pemisah atau kah mengakui perasaan masing masing ? ROMANCE. FANTASY. WEREWOLF. KAIHUN. JAEYONG. EXO. NCT. GS.
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE IS WEREWOLF

Pairing : KaiHun, JaeYong

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Ini ff request dari Momma Jenny, mommaaaa... maaf kalau hasilnya ga bagus ya.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku masukin couple JaeYong di sini, setelah di Half Blood ada couple NoMin.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhhh... Ssshhhh... Pelan-pelan sayaaaanggghhhh..."

Gerakan tangan Sehun untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Ceo yang sedikit terbuka itu langsung terhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak. Setelah tadi pagi kepergok sedang bercumbu mesra dengan salah satu karyawan, Ceo yang menyebalkan itu memintanya membuat laporan keuangan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga, dan setelah berkutat dengan lembaran kertas itu hingga harus merelakan jam istirahat, bahkan sampai harus lembur segala, ia harus menerima kenyataan boss nya yang sialnya sangat tampan itu bercumbu lagi entah dengan wanita yang ke berapa hari ini.

Sehun memantapkan hati untuk tetap mengetuk pintu dan menyerahkan berkas itu. Ini sudah cukup larut malam, Jaehyun pasti sudah sangat khawatir menunggunya di rumah.

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam ruangan sesaat setelah Sehun mengetuk pintu. Ada juga suara wanita yang tengah menggerutu, mungkin merasa terganggu.

"Masuk," suara berat khas seorang Kim Jongin menyapu pendengaran Sehun dan gadis cantik itu langsung mendorong pintunya terbuka.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan seluruh kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan tidak memakai bra sedang berkutat memakai celana dalam, tatapan Sehun beralih pada boss nya yang untungnya masih tetap mengenakan kemeja walau dasinya entah menghilang kemana. Diam diam Sehun menarik napas lega karena tak perlu melihat ABS milik ceo tampan di depannya ini, karena jujur saja hatinya tidak siap untuk berdebar debar lagi seperti kemarin.

Sehun berdehem singkat sebelum melangkah semakin dekat dan meletakkan berkas itu di atas meja. "Ini berkas yang anda minta saya kerjakan hari ini." Ucapnya nyaris dengan suara yang begitu datar.

Jongin mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengambil berkas itu.

"Sayang..."

Sehun mendengus mendengar suara wanita itu yang disertai desahan. Hell, tak bisakah dia itu bersabar untuk sebentar.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi denganmu." Ucapnya masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada berkas yang sedang diperiksanya.

"Apa ?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, jadi pergi atau aku akan meminta security untuk melemparmu keluar dari ruanganku."

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, ia menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan sengit. Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan tak kalah sengit. "Apa ? Ingin menyalahkanku ? salahkan saja pada nafsu sialanmu itu, ini di kantor dan bukan tempat yang menyediakan jasa untuk wanita penghibur sepertimu."

Wanita itu sudah ingin membalas ucapan Sehun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Jongin meliriknya dengan lirikan yang terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya. Wanita itu bergegas memakai rok pendeknya, asal-asalan, lalu berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menutup pintu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memerlukan security lagi ya, kau saja sudah cukup untuk mengusir mereka pergi." Jongin meletakkan berkas itu ke atas meja dan menyeringai pada Sehun.

"Maaf, saya karyawan anda di sini dan bukan pengawal anda." Balas Sehun.

"Galak seperti biasa, kau tau kau itu cocok untuk menjadi pengawalku."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata yang tak perlu dan katakan saja bagaimana hasil dari laporan yang aku buat. Aku lelah, seharian ini terus bekerja dan anda hanya bersantai di sini bersama dengan wanita wanita penghibur itu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau iri dengan mereka karena bisa menyentuh tubuhku?"

"Apa?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. "Apa kau pikir aku wanita jalang seperti mereka?"

"Tidak, kau Oh Sehun dan bukan salah satu dari mereka."

Tangan Sehun bersidekap di dadanya. "Jadi sudah jelas bukan, aku tidak akan iri dengan mereka. Cepatlah selesaikan ini, dan biarkan aku pulang."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tatapannya terlihat begitu sensual saat bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. "Kau tidak ingin bermain dulu denganku? kau tau, kau sudah membuatku kesenanganku terganggu karenamu, jadi bertanggung jawablah."

Sehun menggeram, ia menggebrak meja Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat. "Periksa saja berkas sialan itu dan biarkan aku pulang, demi Tuhan, ini bahkan sudah larut malam dan kau membiarkan aku mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, kau kan punya sekretaris."

"Bukankah itu memang tugasmu sebagai karyawan di sini? Ayolah, sebuah kecupan di bibir mungkin."

"Tidak akan..." Sehun tampak semakin kesal. "Katakan saja apa ada kesalahan atau tidak dan biarkan aku pulang."

Tatapan Jongin beralih pada tangan Sehun yang memerah karena menggebrak meja tadi. "Apa itu sakit?"

Sehun melirik tangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa di ajak ajak bersenang senang ya. Padahal aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau tutupi dengan rapat di balik kain itu."

"Kim Jongin..."

"Oke-oke," Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyadari Sehun yang semakin marah kepadanya. "Laporan yang kau buat sudah benar."

Sehun mendesah penuh kelegaan. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang." Setelah membungkuk singkat, Sehun berbalik.

"Sehuna..."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berpaling. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah sepatu Jongin yang mendekat. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian namja tampan itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup jari jari di tangan Sehun. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, lihat... ini sampai memerah seperti ini."

Tatapan Jongin masih tertuju pada tangan Sehun hingga tidak menyadari wajah gadis itu yang memerah karena malu dan diam diam Sehun berharap Jongin tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila karena perlakuan dari namja itu.

Sehun hanya tidak menyadari kalau Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara debaran jantungnya, namun namja itu tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Sehun. ia masih menggenggam jemari Sehun saat kembali menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya. "Sehuna..."

"Hmm..." Sehun terlalu sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya untuk bisa menatap Jongin lagi.

"Jangan biarkan ada namja brengsek diluaran sana yang menyentuh tubuhmu."

"Uh, huh... aku memang tidak berniat tidur dengan siapapun, termasuk denganmu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan otomatis Sehun melangkah mundur untuk menjauh.

Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya dan membimbing gadis itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan sebelum Sehun sempat berpaling, Jongin lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kelihatannya tidak begitu."

Sebelum kesadaran Sehun pulih, Jongin dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

Di luar, Sehun masih menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Jongin, ini first kissnya dan namja mesum itu yang mengambilnya.

"Kim Jongin sialan... itu ciuman pertamaku tahu..." Dengan emosi Sehun menendang pintu ruangan Jongin.

Dari dalam ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Jongin. "Ooohh, berapa beruntungnya aku..."

"Sialan... tunggu saja pembalasanku, pria mesuuuummmmm..." Sehun menendang sekali lagi pintu ruangan Jongin sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Saat ia tiba di luar, suasana sudah sepi, karena memang hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jongin di dalam ruangan dan juga security yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

"Noona..."

Sehun yang sedang mengenakan jaketnya, tersentak kaget dan cepat menoleh. "Jae... kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu noona, ini sudah larut malam dan noona belum pulang ke rumah." Jaehyun mendekat dan memperhatikan tubuh kakaknya dengan seksama. "Noona tidak apa apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa apa Jae..." Sehun menarik tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini juga jadi.. aku pulang terlambat."

"Harusnya noona menghubungiku lebih dulu."

Sehun menepuk dahinya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. "Maaf, noona lupa."

"Noona selalu melupakanku kalau sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaan, aku selalu menjadi nomor dua untuk noona."

"Maaf... noona tidak akan lupa, dan siapa bilang kau menjadi nomor dua? Kau selalu menjadi nomor satu di hati noona." Sehun memeluk dengan sayang tubuh adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jaehyun membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat. "kau juga selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dihatiku noona. Ayo pulang..."

"Kau memasak apa malam ini?"

"Bulgogi kesukaan noona, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, karena noona terlambat pulang."

"Maafkan noona..." ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, noona kan harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai sekolahku dan juga keperluan kita. Seharusnya noona membiarkanku juga untuk bekerja, jadi noona tidak perlu bekerja sampai larut malam seperti ini."

"Yak, jangan berpikir untuk bekerja sekarang. Fokus saja pada sekolahmu, kalau nilaimu turun, noona akan memotong uang jatah belanjamu." Ancam Sehun.

"Iya, iya, noonaku yang cantik." Jaehyun menurut saja, yah dari pada Sehun meledak dan akhirnya memberinya ceramah gratisan sepanjang malam ini.

"Bagus, ayo kita pulang..." kedua kakak beradik itu bergandengan tangan dan melangkah menuju luar area gedung itu.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah sebuah mobil memasuki halaman gedung dan berhenti tak jauh dari keduanya. Sehun dan Jaehyun menghentikan langkah mereka dan memperhatikan seseorang turun dari mobil, dan langsung bergegas memasuki gedung perkantoran itu. Sehun sangat mengenalinya, dia Lee Taeyong, sekretaris Kim Jongin.

"Mau apa dia malam-malam seperti ini? Apa dia..." Sehun teringat pada dirinya yang tadi menggagalkan aksi mesum bossnya, mungkinkah mereka...

"Apa maksud noona?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu tadi sekretaris boss tempat Noona bekerja, dan dia mungkin datang karena boss yang memanggilnya. Ayo pulang..."

"Malam-malam seperti ini, bukankah kantor sudah tutup?"

"Memang... kau tau boss tempat noona bekerja kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Noona bilang dia mesum dan suka bergonta ganti pasangan setiap hari."

"Tadi sebelum noona pulang, noona menggagalkan boss yang sedang bersama dengan wanitanya dan wanita itu langsung pulang. Mungkin boss noona memanggilnya kesini untuk..." Sehun meringis saat membayangkan keduanya bergumul di atas meja kerja Jongin. "Ah, sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita, kajja..."

Tanpa Sehun sadari raut wajah Jaehyun mengeras mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Benarkah Taeyong seperti itu? ia sungguh merasa kecewa mendengarnya. "Ternyata benar..."

"Huh..." Sehun memandang adiknya dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Tak ada wanita yang lebih baik dari noona..."

Sehun tertawa. "Apa sih yang kau katakan. Sudah, ayo kita pulang... noona lapar."

Jaehyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya dan ikut tertawa. "Ayo noona... kejar aku..."

"Jangan gila, Jaehyun... kita bukan anak kecil lagi." Namun tak urung Sehun juga berlari menyusul adiknya itu.

Di sisi lain, Jongin yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela ruangannya hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua kakak beradik itu. "Luna... kau terlihat sangat cantik saat seperti itu."

' _Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tandai saja dia, dasar bodoh, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang_ _mendahului kita'_ Kai, serigala di dalam tubuhnya tampak marah.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat, dia juga belum tahu siapa kita. Aku tak ingin membuatnya takut dengan kita. bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

' _Kau selalu mengatakan itu kepadaku setiap hari, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencicipi tubuhnya'_

"Ku bilang diam dan bersabarlah." Jongin memutuskan midlinknya dengan serigala di dalam dirinya, bertepatan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Taeyong, akhirnya... kau datang juga..."

Jongin tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Taeyong yang berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan. "Aku bukan orang yang sabaran, jadi bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sengaja hanya sampe segitu dulu, kalau respon cukup bagus akan aku lanjutin disini, kalau gak banyak respon mungkin akan aku bikin khusus untuk momma aja n ntar aku kirim lewat email ya mommaaaaaa...

Untuk kak Juju Jongodult, request kakak, Insya Allah besok dedek share di sini ya. Dah selesai sih, tapi ga pengen share ff sekaligus dua dalam satu hari #plakk


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE IS WEREWOLF

Pairing : KaiHun, JaeYong

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Warning : GS, yang ga suka GS maaf ya. Aku hanya menyesuaikan dengan keinginan momma yang ingin GS.

Makasih banyak untuk yang review di chapter 1 kemarin. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu satu...

Untuk pertanyaan beberapa reader, aku jawab secara acak aja ya. Intinya yang nanya tentang Kai, gini ya, Jongin itu manusia serigala ( werewolf ) otomatis di dalam tubuh manusianya ada sosok sang serigala, nah sosok serigala di dalam tubuhnya itu namanya Kai, bisa dibilang saat jadi manusia dia bernama Jongin dan saat berubah jadi serigala dia menjadi Kai.

Di sini Jongin itu posisinya sebagai alpha di pack dia, jadi saat bersama anggotanya sesama serigala dia bakal dipanggil alpha. Yang ga tau apa itu alpha, alpha itu pimpinan atau mau di bilang raja kalau di cerita vampire. Setiap alpha pasti punya pasangan kan, kalau raja pasangannya adalah ratu, karena ini dunia werewolf, pasangan alpha adalah luna. Kenapa Jongin manggil Sehun dengan sebutan Luna, itu karena dia tau kalau Sehun adalah lunanya, pasangan hidupnya, ratunya atau apalah istilah lainnya #plakk aku ga bakat jelasin sih, tapi kalau mau lebih jelas silahkan ketik mbah google. #smile

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja, tapi sikap Jaehyun sejak tadi malam memang agak sedikit berbeda. Namja itu lebih banyak diam atau melamun. Seperti pagi ini, namja tampan itu hanya menatap hidangan yang ia sajikan tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kau yang tidak lapar atau masakan noona yang tidak enak Jae... dari tadi noona perhatikan kau sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapanmu."

Jaehyun tersentak kaget saat Sehun menyentuh pundaknya. "Ah, noona... maaf. Aku akan makan sekarang."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sehun perhatian.

"Uh, tidak noona." Jawab Jaehyun sambil menyuap sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu terus melamun? Memikirkan kekasihmu?"

"Uhukkk..." Jaehyun langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri. Buru buru ia meraih segelas air putih dan meminumnya. "Noona bilang apa sih, aku tidak punya pacar." Elaknya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memicingkan matanya dengan curiga. "Tapi sikapmu mencurigakan."

"Noona..." rengek Jaehyun. "Aku belum punya pacar... setidaknya untuk saat ini." Cicitnya lagi.

"Ahh..." Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. "Jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Siapa? Apa noona mengenalnya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tadinya... tapi ku rasa sekarang tidak lagi noona."

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun memaksakan senyumnya. "Ia menyukai orang lain." Masih teringat di benaknya kejadian tadi malam, kejadian yang merubah pandangannya sekarang.

Sehun tertegun sejenak sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh adiknya. "Sudah jangan sedih... mungkin dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu..."

Jaehyun membalas pelukan kakaknya dan mencoba tersenyum lagi. "Ya, aku akan berusaha melupakannya..."

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau belum bisa, pelan-pelan saja, biarkan rasa itu pudar dengan sendirinya." Sehun mengusap surai hitam Jaehyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu noona, ini sangat sulit untukku... tapi kalau aku terus berusaha, aku yakin aku akan bisa melupakannya."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, noona yakin itu. sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, noona harus berangkat ke kantor sebentar lagi."

Jaehyun buru buru melepaskan pelukannya dan melanjutkan sarapannya. "Noona mau aku antar?"

"Tak perlu, noona bisa berangkat sendiri." Tolak Sehun.

"Noona yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, lagi pula kau kenapa sih, tidak biasanya ingin mengantarku ke kantor?"

Jaehyun cemberut, " Aku hanya khawatir kalau boss noona berbuat yang macam macam pada noona."

Sehun tertawa, "Dia tidak tertarik pada noona kok, lagi pula type dia yang seksi dan tidak kurus seperti noona."

Jaehyun memicingkan matanya. "Noona sangat cantik dan tubuh noona juga seksi. Tak mungkin dia tidak tertarik."

"Yak, Oh Jaehyun..."

Jaehyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Terserah noona saja, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah dulu." Jaehyunj berdiri dari duduknya, meraih tas ranselnya, menyampirkan ke pundak, lalu menghampiri kakaknya dan mencium keningnya. "Aku pergi dulu noona, hati hati di jalan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, pikirannya masih mengulang ucapan Jaehyun tadi. Tak mungkin bukan Jongin tertarik padanya? namja tampan itu hanya suka menggodanya, itu saja.

Setelah semua hal yang harus ia bereskan di rumah, Sehun pun berangkat ke kantor dengan menggunakan bus.

"Sial... aku hampir terlambat," Sehun mengumpat saat secara tak sengaja ia menatap jam tangannya, karena itulah setelah turun dari bus, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung berlari menuju kantornya yang untungnya letaknya tidak jauh dari halte.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Napas Sehun masih tidak beraturan saat akhirnya ia tiba di ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya dan ia baru duduk ketika pintu ruangan bossnya terbuka dan secara otomatis Sehun menoleh. Mulutnya terbuka, terkejut melihat penampilan Jongin yang begitu berantakan.

Namja tampan itu masih mengenakan kemejanya yang kemarin, kemeja itu nampak sudah sangat kusut dengan beberapa kancingnya yang terbuka hingga menampakkan dadanya yang bidang, rambut Jongin juga terlihat acak-acakan. Hanya ada dua kata di benak Sehun saat ia melihat penampilan Jongin. Berantakan. Seksi.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik kemudian bagi Jongin untuk balas menatap ke arahnya. Dahinya berkerut sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekat.

"Kau berantakan sekali pagi ini." Komentar pertama Sehun saat Jongin sudah berada di depannya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ucapkan itu juga pada orang yang mungkin belum bercermin pagi ini."

Otomatis Sehun meraba wajahnya. "Apa ada kotoran di wajahku?"

"Bukan kotoran sayang, kau hanya lebih berantakan dari biasanya."

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Ini karena aku hampir terlambat ke kantor dan apa yang kau perbuat hingga terlihat begitu mengenaskan seperti ini."

Jongin tertawa parau, ia menarik kursi di depan meja Sehun dan duduk dengan tenang. "Entahlah... membayangkanmu mungkin."

"Jangan bercanda Kim Jongin... kembalilah ke mejamu. Aku mau kerja."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Jongin..." Sehun menggeram pelan, ia memalingkan wajah ke samping dan saat itulah ia menyadari sekretaris Jongin tak ada di mejanya. "Taeyong eonnie kemana?"

"Pulang..." Jongin memijit keningnya. "Aku sengaja meliburkannya."

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang ingin mengambil berkas di atas meja langsung terhenti. "Kau meliburkan sekretarismu?"

"Hmm... kasihan... sepertinya dia kelelahan..."

Ada perasaan sesak di dada Sehun saat ia mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Jongin. "Dia tadi malam ke sini kan?"

"Ya."

"Jam berapa dia pulang?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah aku tidak yakin,pukul lima atau setengsh enam pagi mungkin."

Sehun menunduk, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan sekretarisnya semalaman. "Keluarlah... aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau mengusirku, aku bossmu."

"Tapi kau mengganggu konsentrasiku,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman dulu sebelum aku keluar."

"Jongin..." Sehun menatap tepat di mata Jongin. "Jangan harap aku mau." Desisnya. "Bibir itu..."

"Kenapa, apa terlihat seksi?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Bekas orang lain, aku tidak mau."

"Wow, apa kau berubah menjadi posesif sekarang sayang. Ahh, bahagianya hatiku..."

Sehun yang merasa kesal, langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengitari meja untuk mendekat pada Jongin dan...

Bukk

"Awww..." Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk Sehun memakai berkas yang tadi ada di atas meja. "Kau kasar sekali sayang."

"Kembali ke ruanganmu sana. Kau bau sekali." Ucap Sehun galak.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi kekasih yang perhatian padaku?"

"Yak, aku bukan kekasihmu bodoh..."

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Pukulan bertubi tubi kembali di dapat Jongin.

"Aww, kau ini kasar sekali sayang." Jongin memang tidak merasakan sakit, namun ia pura pura meringis sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya.

Sehun yang menyadari tindakannya sudah di luar batas, langsung berhenti. Ia sadar kalau Jongin adalah atasannya bekerja saat ini. Tapi egonya yang tinggi membuatnya tak mau meminta maaf. "Ini semua salahmu sendiri, kalau tidak mau aku kasari, jangan menggodaku."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku malah suka yang kasar kasar, apalagi kalau di ranjang, pasti..."

"Kim Jongiiiiiinnnn..."

Sebelum Sehun memukulnya lagi, Jongin lebih dulu menangkap tangannya dan menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

"Yak, lepaskan aku dasar makhluk mesum." Sehun memberontak.

"Tidak mau... tubuhmu enak untuk di peluk." Tolak Jongin.

"Yak, Kim Jongin... kau..."

Cup

Sehun tertegun saat Jongin menempelkan bibir mereka. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. separuh hatinya memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, separuh hatinya yang lain memilih untuk tetap diam dan menikmati ini semua. Tapi ingatan tentang Jongin dan Taeyong yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama membuatnya mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin. "Jongin... hentikan ini semua..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja kerja yang di pakai Sehun dan mengusap permukaan perutnya yang mulus dan rata. Jongin tersenyum saat menyadari di sinilah nanti calon anaknya akan tumbuh.

"Hentikan tanganmu, brengsek..."

"Kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Jongin.

"Jongin... ini salah... aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri padamu. Aku akan memukulmu jika kau melakukan itu." Sehun tidak mau Jongin menyamakan dirinya dengan para wanita yang pernah tidur dengan pria itu. "Lagipula apa yang tadi malam tidak cukup?"

"Tadi malam?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, kau bukankah semalaman disini dengan Taeyong, karena itu jangan ganggu aku la..."

Cup

Jongin kembali menempelkan bibirnya, kali ini dengan isapan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Sehun ingin memberontak, tapi Jongin menahan tubuhnya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mendorong lidahnya masuk melalui celah bibirnya yang terbuka, menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Sehun secara perlahan di awal dan semakin liar di akhir.

Jongin baru akan menuntun tangan Sehun untuk melingkar di lehernya ketika satu suara menghentikan tindakannya.

"Jongin, ini pakaian gan... uhuk." suara itu terhenti di iringi suara batuk.

Sehun cepat cepat mendorong tubuh Jongin dan melompat dari pangkuan namja itu, ia mengusap bibirnya sebelum menatap ke depan dan ia langsung terdiam. Di depan sana, Taeyong berdiri dengan posisi yang sama kakunya dengan Sehun, di tangannya terdapat kantong kertas yang Sehun yakini berisi pakaian untuk Jongin. Seberapa jauh hubungan mereka hingga Taeyong bahkan sudah memiliki akses keluar masuk rumah Jongin untuk mengambil pakaian namja itu? apa mereka sudah tinggal serumah? Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Tetapi satu hal yang paling ia sadari saat ini, hatinya penuh sesak karena bayangan Jongin yang hidup berdampingan dengan Taeyong.

"Maaf..." ucap Taeyong lirih. "Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf..." Sela Sehun, ia memaksakan senyumnya. "Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Jongin melakukan itu." ia membungkuk pada Taeyong sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. "Bisakah kalian bereskan urusan kalian di luar, bukannya aku ingin mengusir, tapi aku ingin bekerja sekarang."

"Sehun..." gumam Jongin. Ia menatap pada Sehun yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan mau memandangnya untuk saat ini, Jonginpun melangkah keluar ruangan di ikuti oleh Taeyong.

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Tae..." ucap Jongin datar saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku alpha..."

"Sudahlah..." Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Semua sudah terjadi." Dapat Jongin rasakan serigala di dalam dirinya menggeram tidak terima, karena secara tidak langsung dirinya telah menyakiti perasaan pasangannya.

"Haruskah aku ke ruangan Sehun dan..."

"Tidak perlu. Kau pulanglah sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Baik alpha." Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Sebelum pergi Taeyong menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh pada Sehun yang tampak melamun di meja kerjanya. Sebersit rasa bersalah timbul di benak hati Taeyong, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua bukan salahnya. _'Maaf Sehuna...'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae... ayo main bola."

Jaehyun menutup buku yang ia baca dan menoleh ke belakang. "Aku malas, kalian main saja sana."

"Ya, tidak bisa begitu dong, ayolah... kau mau tim kita kalah dari kelas sebelah?" Yuta menepuk pundak Jaehyun, lumayan keras hingga membuat namja putih itu meringis.

"Aku malas, kenapa kalian tidak ajak yang lain saja."

Kali ini giliran Winwin yang menepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Memangnya di kelas kita ada yang lebih jago dalam bermain bola selain kau dan Yuta, ayolah Jae."

"Atau kau sedang menunggu noona itu ya?" Yuta memicingkan matanya.

"Huh, noona? Noonaku sedang bekerja." Ucap Jaehyun bingung.

"Bukan... tapi noona yang mengobati lukamu saat kau terluka di lapangan basket, kau masih ingat kan? Kau lumayan dekat dengannya setelah itu." Yuta mengingatkan.

Jaehyun terdiam saat ia tahu siapa yang di maksud Yuta. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, jadi untuk apa aku menunggunya." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa noona yang itu yang kau maksud?" Winwin menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"Ah, baru di bicarakan dan dia sudah datang." Ucap Yuta.

"Yah, jadi Jae lebih memilih dia dan tidak mau bermain dengan kita?" suara Winwin terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Siapa bilang?" Jaehyun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Ayo, kita main..."

"Hore... Jae memang yang terbaik." Winwin memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dengan semangat sebelum ia mundur karena dorongan dari tangan Jaehyun.

"Jangan memelukku." Protes Jaehyun.

"Ish, pelit sekali sih..." omel Winwin. "Masa di peluk teman saja tidak mau."

"Kau serius ingin ikut main Jae, sepertinya noona itu ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Yuta saat melihat wanita tadi melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Tentu saja, ayo pergi." Jaehyun meraih tasnya lalu menarik tangan Winwin dan Yuta untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya.

"Jae..." panggilan itu menghentikan langkah ketiganya.

Jaehyun hanya diam tidak bereaksi, hanya Yuta dan Winwin yang tersenyum pada yeoja itu. "Siang noona."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Yeoja itu, Lee Taeyong menatap pada Jaehyun yang memilih memandang ke arah lain dari pada bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Main bola..." Winwin yang menjawab karena Jaehyun terlihat begitu enggan bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, bisakah aku meminjam Jaehyun sebentar?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Maaf..." Jaehyun menatap tajam pada Taeyong. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa dipinjam. Permisi..."

Jawaban ketus Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tertegun, apa yang salah dengannya hingga Jaehyun terlihat begitu marah seperti itu.

"Jae, aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku menyinggungmu, aku hanya..."

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang sibuk. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu noona Lee..."

Bukan, ini bukan Jaehyun yang Taeyong kenal, namja itu biasanya begitu lembut memperlakukannya. Apa yang terjadi hingga Jaehyun bisa berubah dalam semalam?

"Jae..."

Jaehyun menatap tajam pada Taeyong. "Noona, ku mohon jangan temui aku lagi. Anggap saja kalau kita tidak pernah saling kenal."

Ini menyakitkan bagi Jaehyun untuk mengucapkan kata itu, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Bayangan Taeyong yang berlari masuk ke dalam kantor saat malam hari dan bersama dengan boss dari kakaknya yang mesum itu membuat ia harus mengambil keputusan ini. Ia tak akan mau bersama dengan yeoja yang pernah tidur dengan bossnya sendiri.

Mata Taeyong tampak berkaca kaca, dan Jaehyun sangat yakin kalau yeoja itu berusaha mati matian menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku Jae...?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Tak mungkin bukan kalau ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa karena aku jauh lebih tua darimu, karena itu kau malu pada teman-temanmu?"

Jaehyun tetap diam dan Taeyong memaksakan senyumnya dan mengangguk. "Arra, aku mengerti, aku pasti malu bukan. Baiklah aku akan pergi."

Jaehyun tetap menunduk bahkan ketika Taeyong sudah tidak berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Kau keterlaluan Jae." Ucap Yuta kesal. "Kau menyakiti hatinya."

"Yak, jangan salahkan Jaehyun, dia masih muda, tidak cocok kalau bersama tante-tante." Bela Winwin.

"Bukannya cinta itu tidak memandang usia, lagi pula kalian hanya berbeda tujuh tahun dan dia juga... wajahnya tidak setua itu." Yuta tetap ingin menyalahkan temannya tersebut.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Jaehyun frustasi.

"Temui dia dan jelaskan padanya." Yuta mendorong pundak Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun hanya tetap diam.

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Ya Tuhan Jae, kau murid paling pintar di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa jadi paling bodoh saat berurusan dengan yeoja." Yuta mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya jadi minta maaflah."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia yang menyakitiku?"

"Eh..." Yuta berhenti menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menatap Jaehyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah bersama dengan boss di tempat noonaku bekerja, lalu untuk apa lagi dia menemuiku?"

"Mungkin dia ingin menjadikanmu simpanan?" Winwin teringat akan drama yang ia tonton tadi malam.

"What? Kalau begitu tidak usah pedulikan dia lagi. Kau harus menjauh darinya." Ucap Yuta. "Aku tak mau sahabatku jadi simpanan orang kaya."

Jaehyun mencibirkan bibirnya. "Tadi siapa yang paling semangat memintaku untuk minta maaf."

"Ya, maaf... aku kan tidak tahu." Yuta nyengir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke lapangan teman-teman..." teriak Winwin semangat.

Dan mau tak mau Jaehyun tersenyum melihat temannya yang bersemangat itu, hatinya berharap semoga setelah ini jalannya untuk melupakan Taeyong akan lebih mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Sehun tak pernah menyangka kalau ia kembali mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga dari orang yang sama. Lee Taeyong.

Saat ini Sehun sedang di ruangan Jongin, menyerahkan laporan yang diminta namja tampan itu.

"Kau tampak kurang sehat Sehuna, kau sakit?" jemari Jongin yang ingin menyentuh pipinya langsung ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan, Kim Jongin." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Jongin menyeringai, "Aku memang selalu mengambil kesempatan Nona Oh. Apalagi itu kalau dirimu..."

Sehun mencibir, "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

"Tak ada yang menarik selain dirimu. Aku penasaran... bagaimana rasanya saat tanganku menyentuh tubuhmu yang mulus itu."

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin, kau menjijikkan..."

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Bagian mana dar tubuhku yang menjijikkan untukmu sayang?" ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh bibirnya. "Apa ini?"

Sehun diam.

Tangan Jongin terus menuntun tangan Sehun untuk menjelajah turun hingga ke bagian perutnya yang terasa keras di balik kemeja yang di pakainya. "Apa ini?"

"Sehun masih diam, degupan jantungnya terdengar begitu kencang.

"Atau..." saat tangan Jongin ingin menuntun tangan Sehun untuk lebih ke bawah lagi, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Tae..." geram Jongin. "Aku kan sudah bilang..."

"Hiks... Jongin..." tanpa memperdulikan Sehun, Taeyong menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

Secara otomatis Jongin membalas pelukan Taeyong. "Kenapa menangis... apa ada yang menyakitimu... katakan padaku agar aku bisa membalasnya."

"Hiks..."

Sehun tak tahan lagi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia melangkah ke luar dari ruangan Jongin. Masih sempat terlihat di mata Jongin bagaimana tatapan terluka Sehun yang di arahkan Sehun padanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi ia telah melukai Lunanya.

Begitu tiba kembali di meja kerjanya, Sehun bergegas meraih tasnya dan melangkah tergesa menuju ke arah lift. Persetan dengan Jongin yang mungkin akan memecatnya karena ia yang pulang begitu saja.

"Hiks..." Sehun menahan isakannya, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Taeyong bersama dengan Jongin, apa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jongin. Kalau ia tidak bisakah Sehun menghilangkan rasa itu. ini sungguh menyakitkan untuknya begitu sadar kalau cintanya mungkin tak akan pernah terbalas.

Hanya ada satu nama yang ingin Sehun temui sekarang, orang yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya dan menemaninya di saat ia sedih atau senang. Nama yang sama yang di sebut Taeyong di hadapan Jongin.

"Jaehyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau hasilnya absurd banget, ini gitu selesai ngetik langsung aku share, mungkin banyak banget typo bertebaran. Dan maaf juga kalau momen mesranya belum ada ya...

Aku kasih sedikit cuplikan untuk ff The Half Blood Vampire Final Chapter

 _Jongin berbalik dan menatap intens ke arah Sehun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tatapannya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya. "Kau mengingatku?"_

 _Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng, wajahnya murung. "Hunnie ingat Nini... tapi tidak semua hal Hunnie ingat..."_

 _Jongin tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sehun, namun namja cantik itu menghindar, tak mau di sentuh olehnya. Senyuman Jongin memudar seketika._

Ada yang udah nebak untuk endingnya ? masih proses ngetik sih, aku harap hari sabtu ntar udah bisa di share, ga bisa janji sih, mengingat dua hari ke depan, aku punya jadwal rapat di kantor.

Untuk chapter ini, mohon kembali review ya...

Salam damai Kaihun and Jaeyong Shipper

Syakila8894


End file.
